1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a deformable display device and a method for controlling thereof, and more particularly, to a deformable display device which includes a display that can be deformed or have its shape changed, and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players are widely used to such an extent that they can be found in most households.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, an effort to develop new forms of display apparatuses is ongoing. One of the results of this effort is a next generation display apparatus in the form of a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible display apparatus refers to a display apparatus that can be deformed or deformed into different shapes and configuration like paper or rubber.
The flexible display apparatus can be deformed by a force that is applied by a user and thus may be used for various purposes. For instance, the flexible display apparatus may be used for mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, electronic albums, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and MP3 players.
The flexible display apparatus has flexibility unlike existing display apparatuses. Considering this characteristic, a method for applying a bending gesture as an inputting means and determining an intended input area of the bending gesture input to the flexible display apparatus is required.